


Marry You

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marry U (Super Junior), Shounen-ai, Song fic, Ten Years Later Arc, and also for my poor writing, multifandom - Freeform, or some fluffs for my poor soul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite





	1. Kagami Taiga / Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

**_Saying “I love you”  
I want to do it every day for a lifetime_**

* * *

**[Kagami Taiga / Kuroko Tetsuya – Kuroko no Basket – Future!AU]**

* * *

 

Sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di SMA, Kagami bukanlah orang yang terbiasa mengungkapkan perasaan yang bersifat... err... sentimentil.

 

 _Well_ , berujar tentang perasaan (atau dalam kamus Kagami disebut sebagai “mengucapkan hal-hal yang memalukan”) adalah bagian Kuroko, bukan bagiannya.

 

Selain itu, meskipun sebagian dari dirinya merasa jengkel karenanya, tetapi Kuroko selalu mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan atau dirasakan oleh Kagami. Pemuda berambut sewarna langit itu hanya akan tersenyum tipis bila raut wajah terkejut campur tak terima Kagami muncul.

 

 _“Itu karena Kagami-_ kun _seperti buku cerita anak-anak yang terbuka.”_

 

Kagami tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau Kuroko sedang setengah mengejeknya.

 

Karena itulah, Kagami tak pernah merasa bahwa adalah suatu hal yang penting untuk mengatakan hal-hal remeh seperti perasaan pada Kuroko. Ia percaya Kuroko bahkan lebih memahami wataknya ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

 

Tetapi, sepertinya tidak semua orang setuju dengan pendapatnya.

 

_“Kasihan sekali Kurokocchiii!”_

 

Suara rengekan Kise, tak peduli telah berapa tahun ia mengenal pemuda model itu, selalu terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya.

 

_“Sekalipun Kuroko sudah paham dirimu luar dalam, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak berusaha mengucapkannya juga, dasar bodoh!”_

 

Dan pukulan mantan pelatihnya, Riko, masih tetap menyakitkan sekalipun waktu sudah lama berlalu.

 

Namun terima kasih pada mereka, Kagami jadi memikirkan ulang sikapnya selama ini.

 

Harus ia akui, dirinya memang bukan pria paling peka di dunia ini. Bahkan ia tahu kalau dirinya masih sejajar dengan Aomine soal _kelemotan_ dalam hal percintaan. Ini murni hanya masalah sifat. Tetapi bertahun-tahun bersama Kuroko, ia tahu kalau ia harus berubah.

 

Dan apabila Kagami sudah bertekad, maka pantang baginya untuk mundur.

 

Karena itu, ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kuroko di tengah acara reuni kecil tim-tim basket SMA. Ia tahu wajahnya memanas, dan ia curiga warnanya sudah seperti warna rambutnya. Tetapi ia tak akan mundur.

 

“Kau tahu, aku selalu mengatakan kalau kau terlalu sering berbicara hal-hal yang memalukan...” Kagami menunduk dengan gelagat rikuh. “Tapi kau tak pernah berhenti mengatakannya, meskipun aku protes berkali-kali.”

 

“Itu karena aku tahu Kagami- _kun_ tak pernah keberatan.”

 

Ugh, Kuroko dan nada suaranya yang terlampau tenang itu...

 

“I-Iya aku tahu aku tidak keberatan jadi jangan katakan itu terang-terangan! Dasar kau ini...!”

 

Suara riuh tawa terdengar di balik punggung Kagami, memaksa pemuda itu menelan malu bulat-bulat. Ia lalu berdehem pelan, kentara terlihat gugup.

 

“Kau juga tahu aku tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal soal perasaan... Itu sama sekali bukan sifatku. Kau yang selalu mengatakannya selama ini...”

 

Kuroko terdiam, menatap wajah Kagami yang mendadak terlihat muram.

 

“...Kagami- _kun_...?”

 

“Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau paham apa yang kupikirkan, aku tak perlu mengatakannya. Kau lebih tahu aku dibandingkan diriku sendiri...” Kagami menelan ludah. Entah mengapa rasanya pahit. “Tapi aku salah. Kau juga perlu tahu langsung dariku. Bukan hanya dirimu yang harus mengatakannya.”

 

Suasana hening, Kagami menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 

“Karena itu, aku juga ingin bisa mengatakan ‘aku mencintaimu’ setiap hari seperti dirimu.” Genggaman tangan mengerat, suara terdengar semakin yakin.

 

“Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku.”

 


	2. Dino Cavallone / Hibari Kyoya

* * *

**_Would you marry me? Loving and cherishing you  
Is how I want to live_**

* * *

**[Dino Cavallone / Hibari Kyoya – Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Canon Setting, Ten Years Later]**

* * *

 

Bagi Dino Cavallone, kehilangan Hibari Kyouya adalah mimpinya yang terburuk. Neraka terburuk yang bahkan lebih rela ia tinggal mati untuk menerima neraka yang disediakan Tuhan dibanding harus hidup dan menyiksa diri dengan hidup tanpa sang pemuda Jepang.

 

Namun pengalaman membuktikan bahwa sikap protektif terhadap sang _skylark_ juga tidak akan membuahkan hal baik apapun.

 

Seperti saat ini.

 

Dino sama sekali tak percaya. Ia sama sekali _tak ingin_ percaya. Baru tadi malam ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tapi pagi ini, ia menerima kabar bahwa sang Don kesepuluh Keluarga Vongola mati di tangan Kepala Keluarga Millefiore.

 

Bukan dari orang lain, melainkan langsung dari mulut sang _Kumo no Sugosha_.

 

“...apa maksudmu, Kyouya...?”

 

Hibari terdiam sebentar.

 

“Seperti yang kau dengar, Sawada meninggal tadi malam, di tengah perundingan antara Vongola dan Millefiore.”

 

Dino merasa dunianya sedikit demi sedikit runtuh.

 

“T-Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah di sana ada Gokudera dan Yamamoto—“

 

“ _Haneuma_ , dengarkan aku.” Hibari menyela, mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Dino dari usahanya untuk balas menyelanya. “Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.”

 

Dino tertegun.

 

Hibari, sepanjang yang ia ingat, tak pernah meminta bantuannya.

 

“Apa yang harus kulakukan?” Dino menelan ludah, menyimpan ribuan pertanyaan dalam benaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

 

“Pertama, kau harus memahami posisi kita saat ini.” Hibari memberi jeda sejenak, tetap terlihat duduk tenang di kursinya.

 

“Kematian Sawada sudah kami rencanakan sejak awal.”

 

Seakan Hibari tak akan menjatuhkan fakta mengejutkan seperti ini. Dino bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

 

“A-Apa maksudmu dengan—“

 

“Dengarkan aku, _Haneuma_ , karena aku tak akan memperingatkanmu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.” Mata _onyx_ itu menatap mata _hazel_ sang pria 32 tahun tajam, memerintahkannya untuk bungkam.

 

“Kematiannya adalah bagian dari rencana untuk membawa kami dari masa lalu, ke masa sekarang. Sawada, aku, dan Irie Shouichi membuat rencana ini untuk mengalahkan Millefiore, dengan menggunakan kekuatan dari cincin Vongola yang masih dimiliki kami dari masa lalu.” Hibari menerangkan dengan tenang, membiarkan Dino yang masih tampak tak percaya mendengarkan dan mencerna seluruh informasi penting yang perlu ia pahami. “Aku dan seluruh anggota Vongola akan ‘ _mati_ ’, agar seluruh anggota Vongola dari masa lalu dapat eksis di waktu sekarang, tanpa mengubah terlalu banyak keseimbangan dimensi.”

 

Dan mendengar itu, Dino tak bisa lagi menahan diri.

 

“Kau juga akan ‘ _mati_ ’?! Kyouya, kumohon...” karena sungguh, Dino tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Hibari.

 

Hibari menghela napas, tahu bahwa peringatan (atau bahkan ancaman) darinya sekalipun tak akan berpengaruh banyak pada sikap keras kepala si pria Italia.

 

“Aku tidak akan ‘ _mati_ ’ secara harfiah. Kami hanya perlu menyingkir dari dunia ini, memberikan ruang bagi kami dari masa lalu untuk eksis. Irie Shouichi membuat penemuan untuk memungkinkan ini terjadi. Begitu semua masalah selesai, kami akan kembali ke masa ini, sementara kami dari masa lalu akan kembali ke waktunya semula—“

 

“Jadi kau pasti akan kembali, ‘kan? Setelah semua ini selesai, kau akan kembali, ‘kan?” Dino kembali menyela. Ia bisa melihat ketidakpastian terpantul dari mata Hibari, dan itu membuatnya makin khawatir.

 

“Selalu ada kemungkinan tidak berhasilnya rencana ini. Bisa jadi kami dari masa lalu tak bisa mengalahkan Millefiore seperti yang kami perkirakan. Bisa jadi kami dari masa lalu bisa mengalahkan Millefiore, tapi kami tak bisa kembali seperti rencana.” Hibari balas menatap Dino teduh, setengah menenangkan, setengah seakan ia tengah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

 

Dino melorot di kursinya, seketika seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya terenggut begitu saja.

 

“Karena itu—“

 

“Tidak, Kyouya!” Dino bangun dari kursinya, meremat pundak kurus Hibari panik. “Jangan lakukan ini! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, mengalahkan Millefiore, atau bahkan menghidupkan kembali Tsuna. Aku akan melakukan apapun, selama kau tidak melakukan rencana gila ini!” Tatapan mata _hazel_ itu semakin melemah, seakan seluruh cahaya di mata itu adalah kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping. “Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku...”

 

Dino melesakkan tubuh yang lebih ringkih ke dalam pelukannya, lalu berbisik dengan suara parau. “Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya... Jangan lakukan ini....”

 

Hibari terdiam, menyesap hangatnya tubuh kekasihnya, menghirup wangi yang begitu familiar. Tangannya perlahan naik, balas memeluk pinggang Dino lembut.

 

“Karena itu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.” Tangan-tangan itu merangkak naik, menyentuh pipi sewarna zaitun, lalu mengarahkannya ke hadapan mata _onyx_ -nya. “Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk melakukan ini.”

 

“Aku ingin kau melatih aku dari masa lalu.” Hibari menatap mata Dino yang berpancar tak percaya.

 

“...melatihmu...?” Dino bergumam pelan, tak yakin.

 

“Ya, melatihku.” Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir sang _skylark_. Senyum yang hanya hadir untuk Dino, di saat tak ada seorang pun yang melihat, di saat hanya ada mereka berdua. “Melatihku untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Melatihku dengan seluruh apa yang kau miliki.”

 

Jemari kurus itu menetak tiap-tiap lekuk wajah sang kekasih, mengingat setiap gurat maskulin di sana.

 

“Dan bila tiba waktunya, kita akan kembali bertemu.”

 

Tak ada keraguan dalam suara itu. Seakan yakin bahwa takdir akan selalu mempertemukan mereka berdua, dengan ribuan cara, di ribuan tempat dan waktu.

 

Dino tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Ah, lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi ia kalah dari Hibari dan sifat keras kepalanya itu.

 

Tapi Hibari tetap tak bisa pergi begitu saja.

 

“Tetapi, kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku.” Dino merogoh saku jasnya, mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sesuatu yang telah lama ia siapkan, dan lebih lama lagi ia siapkan keberanian untuk menyerahkannya pada Hibari.

 

Hibari tak bisa tak terkejut begitu melihatnya. Sepasang cincin platina dengan permata ungu dan jingga menghias keduanya.

 

“Aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku juga selalu ingin hidup bersamamu, mencintaimu dan menjagamu seumur hidupku.” Senyum Dino kembali menghias wajah tampannya. “Tapi bahkan surga pun tahu kau tak pernah ingin berada dalam perlindunganku. Kau terlalu keras kepala, dan terlalu bangga dengan dirimu untuk mengizinkanku melakukannya.” Dino bahkan bisa melihat Hibari mendengus dan tersenyum miring karenanya.

 

“Cepatlah, Dino. Aku tak punya banyak waktu.”

 

Dan demi mendengar itu, Dino tertawa, sementara Hibari hanya berdecak geli campur tak sabar.

 

“Tapi aku tetap ingin melakukan ini. Melamarmu seperti ini, lalu mencintaimu dan hidup bersamamu sepanjang umurku...”

 

Hibari bahkan tak melawan begitu Dino memasangkan cincin bermata jingga ke jari manisnya. Hingga cincin itu terpasang sempurna di sana.

 

“Kenakanlah cincin ini, pergilah sejauh yang kau mau.” Dino tersenyum, senyum yang seringkali menggelitik rasa jengkel dalam hati Hibari. “Karena kau akan sadar, tempatmu kembali adalah di sini. Di sampingku.”

 

“Langsung saja, _Tuan Don Cavallone Kesepuluh_. Katakan.”

 

Keduanya tersenyum, saling menatap di tengah dunia yang tengah menanti kehancuran.

 

“Kyouya, menikahlah denganku.”


End file.
